Voyager Drake
Voyager Drake, also simply known as Drake, is a villain from the 1980s TV-show Voyagers!. Despite having only two appearances in the show, he was notably the only recurring villain as well as the only one who is also a time traveller. Biography The Trial of Phineas Bogg Being the prosecutor of the Voyager society, a society of time travellers, Drake used his position to put his old enemy Phineas Bogg on trial, claiming that he broke the rules by endangering a non-Voyager's life when he took Jeffrey as his partner as well as misusing his Omni, the Voyagers' time travel device, to defy the laws of time. However the laywer finally presented a book belonging to Drake to the court. The book contained informations about forging documents and manipulating Omnis in order to get rid of rival time travelers. When asked why he did that, Drake claimed that it had to be done and he was hoping to be seen as a hero in the future. When the court decided to pass judgement on him instead of Bogg, he tried to escape using his Omni, but Phineas and Jeffrey grabbed him and the three traveled to the Mexican Revolution in 1836. Drake then escaped to yet another time without being further followed by his enemies. Jack's Back Drake returned in the show's final episode "Jack's Back.". After coincidentally saving the American reporter Nellie Bly from being killed an enigmatic attacker in London who was apparently Jack the Ripper, Phineas and Jeffrey also crossed paths with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the author of Sherlock Holmes. While talking to Nellie, Phineas was watched by Drake, who, remembering their last encounter, crushed his cigar in anger. Phineas was later believed to be the attacker when Nellie claims she had seen his Omni before. While being dragged away in a police coach, Phineas and Jeffrey deduce that, according to Nellie's description of "Jack" wearing a silver Omni (Phineas has a golden one) the real attacker was Drake, who planned to prevent Nellie Bly from breaking the record of the fictional character Phineas Fogg who traveled around the world in 80 days. Bly and Doyle were soon attacked again by Drake, who confessed that he wasn't Jack the Ripper, as his destiny was to "ruin history, not people". Before he could kill her, he was attacked by Phineas, who, along with Jeffrey, had managed to get free. After Phineas being able to gain the upper hand in combat, Drake claimed that he wouldn't get him so easily before using his Omni to escape again via time travel. It's unknown to which time he traveled or what happened to him. Personality Drake had a very arrogant personality, shown when he bosted before Phineas with his new Omni as well as when he later claimed that he'll be seen as a hero in the future. Before escaping from the court room, he also declared that the court of the Voyagers had no authority over him. After fighting Phineas in the final episode, he simply claimed that Phineas wouldn't get him so easily before using his Omni. He mostly calm over a situation, like when he chased Nellie Bly, he politely claimed that all he wanted was to give her her gun before revealing that he was actually planning to kill her just to erase a small part of history, still using the same calm tone as before. Despite being calm for most of the time, he also had moments of anger, like when he first saw Phineas in a café and, remembering what Phineas did to him at the trial, broke his cigar in rage. Gallery Voyager Drake vs. Jeffrey.jpg|Drake being grabbed by Jeffrey before escaping from the court room Voyager Drake Doyle.jpg|Drake looking for Ellie Bly before being attacked by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, who's hiding the shadows Voyager Drake Before Escaping.jpg|Drake after his final battle with Phineas Bogg, mere seconds before using hi Omni to escape again Category:Incriminators Category:Archenemy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials